


The hotel

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Lightbdsm, blowjob, buttplug, eatingout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The hotel

The lead up to your birthday we're on a weekend away and I've booked us a night away, a hotel room.  
Bag packed full of your favourite toys.   
And a freshly made bed awaiting.

We have a fab day by the seaside and then retreat to the room   
You lie down on the bed and I get your toys, I blindfold you and then handcuff you to the bed.   
I undo your dungeree straps and lift your top. I pull your bra from you hard nipples and fling it over my shoulder I bite and suck your tits.   
I pull the dungerees down past your wet pussy and spread your legs I continue kissing my way down your chest and then begin eating your pussy   
I roll you over and kiss you back all the way down to your ass I reach for your buttplug and ram it in fast and mercilessly making you cry out   
"Quiet!" I whisper   
You obey as I ram my hard cock into your dripping cunt. I fuck you hard. You do as your told and stay quiet. I go back into the bag and reach out your vibrator I replace my dick with it pushing it deep inside you. I move up the bed and remove your blindfold so you can see my rock hard cock in front of your face  
You lunge forward and deep throat it you suck until you gag and I unload onto your tonsils your eyes roll back. I lie down next to you and reach round you for a cuddle


End file.
